Forbidden Past
by VongolaXII
Summary: He belonged to her Highness, not her—a normal high school girl. He belonged to the past where he was the King and had his Queen and his kingdom. Not here, where he was a normal citizen with nothing at all. AU Time traveling SasuIno and side pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters no matter how much I wanted to.**

**Claim: The story plot.**

**A/N: I was supposed to update the other chapter stories…but screw it. Plot bunnies, damn you. This story is currently on my top update list because...inspiration is everywhere? Lol.  
**

* * *

_Prologue_

:-:

:-: :-:

She pushed his chest, urging him to go. The man who was being pushed refused to move. He reached out to hug her but she pulled away. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes were stinging just like how her heart was aching.

She looked down, sobbing.

"You don't belong here, please leave. You have to go back," she stammered. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. "Please. Don't make it harder for me and you. The longer you stay the harder I could let you go…"

His heart stung when he heard her pleads. "Ino—"

"Leave, Sasuke! Please! You belong to the past, not here…you belong to Her Highness…your kingdom..." she cried even harder, making him even guiltier. "You shouldn't have come here." She wiped away her tears harshly. The truth pained her every night when she thought about him. He came here by accident, when he accidentally activated the time traveling rock in the royal garden. He fell right in her room. That was when their relationship stated to grow.

Slowly, she lifted her head and stare right at him.

That was when the courage she had just build shattered. His black eyes searched her green eyes. Both of them stood there, staring at each other. After a few minutes, Ino turned away. She closed her eyes. She couldn't say anything when Sasuke was looking at her.

"It's almost three in the morning. The portal will be open." She whispered coldly.

His eyes bore through her back. "Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly. He wasn't sure either. None of them was. His feet were planted on the ground firmly. He heard Ino inhaled. There was a heavy silence between them.

"Yes," she replied slowly. "When you go back to the past, please destroy the rock, okay? Don't come back anymore. Our relationship is just merely a dream. Be faithful to her Highness, _your majesty_." With that, she walked away from the park and disappeared down the streets.

Yes, let their relationship just be a dream. A bitter dream which was better off be forgotten.

He belonged to her Highness, not her—a normal high school girl. He belonged to the past where he was the King and had his Queen and his kingdom. Not here, where he was a normal citizen with nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters**

**Claim: The story**

* * *

**A/N: C: Le me ish not going to complain anything, I'll just take everything slowly~ so if you like this story, tell me via reviews ne? :D I'll do my best! For SasuHina lovers, check out my story "Open Your Eyes, She Was There All Along". Long title, I know. =="**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

:-:

:-: :-:

The blonde hummed an unfamiliar tune as she combed her hair into a ponytail—just like how she usually did. She reached out for her black rubber band and tied her hair. Then, she leaned closer towards the dresser mirror to inspect her face. After making sure that her make ups weren't too thick, she got up and grabbed her bag before hopping downstairs.

"Good morning, mom!" she chirped as she settled herself on the counter. Her mother shook her head, placing a plate of toast in front of Ino.

"You are already seventeen this year, Ino. Yet you are still so…" she paused, searching for the right word. "Immature."

The blonde merely grinned. She bit down on the toast before replying her mother. "Immaturity is youth, mom. This means that I am young!" she said. Her mother sighed. Then she walked into the kitchen. She knew that once Ino started talking 'facts', she will never stop.

At seven fifteen sharp, Ino kissed her mother goodbye and walked down the streets. School starts at seven thirty and her house is just five minutes from school. Ino continued humming the tune she had heard in her dream as she walked. The tune was stuck in her head since a week ago. She didn't know what song the tune belonged to, but all she knew was that she liked it.

"Ino…!"

She whirled her head around. Her cousin, Temari was waving at her. Temari lived a few blocks away from her and they usually go to school together. But today, Ino was a little too early. Ino stopped there, waiting for Temari to catch up with her. Temari always tie her hair into four cute little pig tails. Ino used to tease her about that when they were young.

"You're early today!" Temari said, adjusting her sling bag.

Ino shrugged. "Something kept me from sleeping."

Temari's eyes widened slightly. "Something?" she grinned. "Have you been…" her voice trailed away cheekily.

"TEMARI…!" Ino glared. The older blonde shrugged carelessly.

"Who knows? Your relationship with Sai is almost _too_ obvious," Temari said. Ino rolled her eyes and told Temari that Sai wasn't even at her house last night. Furthermore, if her mother knows about Sai, she will be very humiliated as her mother will fuss over the boy, asking embarrassing questions. Typical mothers…

They reached the school and were greeted by their friends. Although Temari was older, she wasn't awkward to socialize with Ino's friend. Temari is eighteen but she went back to year three instead of the university because she missed the classes last year due to an accident. She was in coma for six months resulting from her brain which got shaken too hard in the accident.

_No wonder she's a little crazy these days, maybe the truck hit her brain too hard,_ Ino thought silently.

* * *

After school, Temari invited Ino to join her and her friends at the karaoke but Ino refused. Her period had just hit during lunch and she felt unwell. Temari advised Ino to stop by the mart to buy some necessities. Ino nodded gratefully and took a taxi home instead of walking. Who knows she might faint suddenly on the road?

Her mother was worried when she saw her pale face. Ino said nothing and went upstairs to clean herself before lying on the bed, resting. She was nearly entering the gate of dreams when she felt that her room was shaking. Her eyes shot open.

_Seriously, earthquake at this kind of ti—_

**Thump.**

Her eyes fell on the thing that just fell from her ceiling. She gaped when a man around twenty five stared back at her. He had spiky raven hair and black mysterious eyes. His skin was pale and he wore…robes? Ino blinked weirdly at the man.

The man stood up slowly and looked around. "Where am I?" he muttered to himself.

Ino narrowed her eyes. Is the man trying to ignore him? She coughed a few times to get attention from the man who just fell off from nowhere. The man turned and looked surprised when he saw Ino. He frowned before placing his hands on the sword placed neatly on his waist. His eyes turned dark.

"Are you a spy from the Inuzuka clan?" he snarled fiercely.

Ino blinked. "Huh…?"

The man stared at Ino for another five minutes before bowing down. "I apologize for my rush actions. You truly don't look like any of the Inuzukas." he said quietly, slightly ashamed of his hasty act just now. Ino frowned deeper.

"What are you talking about? What Inuzuka clan? Who are you? Where did you come from? How the hell do you come here…?" Ino bombarded the man with questions. The man looked a little shocked at Ino's speed of talking.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke from the Uchiha clan," he introduced himself. Ino stared blankly at him. "May I know which clan do you belong to?"

_What clan…?_

Ino was seriously dumbfounded. What is this man talking about? Then suddenly, the worst thought came into her mind.

"Are you a stalker?!" she gasped.

It was Sasuke's turn to frown. "Stalker…? As in, spy, lady?"

"Yes!"

"No, no. I am certainly not a spy. I am the soon-to-be heir of the Uchiha clan," Sasuke answered, a little shocked at Ino's statement.

Ino sighed. "I'm sorry but are you making a film here? Where is the director? The cameramen...? Where are they?" she asked. Sasuke scratched his head slowly. Then he opened his mouth before closing it again.

"Damn...so the rock, it was real…" he muttered. He had just realized the difference of the air he breathed here. The furniture and the way this girl talked. It wasn't from his time. He was in the future, in the twenty first century. And it is all because of his curiosity that made him touch the rock, thus teleporting him to the future.

* * *

**A/N: D: …I am not satisfied with this chapter. I don't know why, don't hate me but…duuuh, isn't it a little weird? Tell me what you think of this, ne? :D Thanks lot!**


End file.
